I'm Yours
by ryho-sama
Summary: Sabía que su intención no era fastidiarle, que solo quería enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades como warg, pero la mayoría de las veces solo lograba frustrar mas al joven príncipe con sus aprehensiones, su voz calmada y sus penetrantes miradas que parecían conocer cada pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Bran.(Brojen/Slash) Historia situada en "Tormenta de Espadas".


**NOTA DEL AUTOR: Especifico que esta historia esta 100% basada en el canon de "Tormenta de Espadas". Mi intencion es basarme en los capitulos de Bran para desarrollar la relacion entre los protagonistas. Primer fic, se agradece todo tipo de comentarios. Ojala disfruten este capitulo introductorio, muero de ganas de juntar a este adorable par.**

Capitulo 1: La torre derruida

Bran estaba molesto. Mientras ayudaba a Meera a preparar las ranas y truchas que había conseguido para ellos, no podía dejar de resentir a Jojen por la pequeña reprimenda que acababa de recibir; llevaban semanas viajando hacia el Norte, y a cada día que transcurría sentía mayor resentimiento contra el menor de los Reed. Sabía que su intención no era fastidiarle, que solo quería enseñarle a controlar sus habilidades como warg, pero la mayoría de las veces solo lograba frustrar mas al joven príncipe con sus aprehensiones, su voz calmada y sus penetrantes miradas que parecían conocer cada pensamiento que pasaba por la mente de Bran.

Se sentía traicionado por el lacustre; si tanto se había esmerado para que lograse soñar con Verano cuando estaban en Invernalia ¿por qué ahora lo hacia volver a su cuerpo? mientras estaba dentro de su huargo, Bran podía sentir nuevamente aquella parte de el que había muerto desde la caída de la torre: el poder caminar libremente, correr, saltar, sentir los latidos frenéticos de su corazón al descubrir cada árbol, cada roca, cada ser vivo a su alrededor. Por eso, cuando Jojen lo reprendía con aquel tono de voz solemne, el menor de los Stark no podía esconder su molestia; sentía que nuevamente le arrebataban esa parte de su existencia que tanto anhelaba al volver a su cuerpo.

 _Un cuerpo roto -_ se decía al mirar sus inútiles extremidades inferiores- _un tullido._

Mientras comía el estofado dentro de la torre derruida que les había servido de refugio desde el día anterior, y escuchaba la discusión de los hermanos Reed acerca de que rumbo tomar, Brandon Stark solo podía pensar en lo solo que se sentía sin su familia. Al despedirse de Osha y Rickon y tomar un camino distinto, la sensación de soledad y vulnerabilidad estaba presente como nunca antes en su día a día; a pesar de la compañía de Hodor, Jojen y Meera, no sentía aquel sentimiento reconfortante que su memoria evocaba al recordar su vida anterior en Invernalia, con los sermones de su madre, las largas charlas con su padre, los entrenamientos con Robb y Jon, las travesuras que llevaba a cabo con Arya y las rabietas de Sansa cuando eran descubiertos. Aquel calor que recordaba sentir se iba extinguiendo dentro de si; Lord Eddard había muerto, su hermano y su madre se encontraban en plena guerra, sus hermanas eran rehenes de los Lannister y su hogar había ardido.

Era Brandon Stark, el príncipe tullido de un castillo en cenizas, un lobo que había perdido a su manada.

Trató de ocultar la humedad de sus ojos, reprendiéndose por dejarse llevar por aquellos sombríos pensamientos: era un Stark, no debía mostrar su debilidad al resto. Debía mantenerse fuerte como su padre, y llevar a cabo la misión que el destino le había encomendado. Miró a los dos hermanos, y decidió:

-Quiero volar, llevadme con el cuervo- pese a que la idea de pasar una temporada en Bastion Kar o en Puerto Blanco le agradaba, comprendió que ninguno de esos destinos cambiaria el hecho que era un niño tullido. Al menos si aprendía a dominar sus poderes podría ser de alguna utilidad.

-De acuerdo, pero creo que deberíamos esperar hasta el día de mañana -respondió Meera- debemos buscar algunas provisiones, por si nos faltasen animales que cazar mas adelante. Puedo aprovechar lo que queda de luz para conseguir algunas truchas adicionales.

\- Me parece bien, solo cuida volver antes del anochecer – añadió Bran, sintiendo la mirada de Jojen sobre el. Sentía, como en otras ocasiones, que el mayor podía saber claramente que estaba pensando

\- le diré a Hodor que busque algo de leña para el fuego de esta noche- dijo Meera luego de tomar su red y su fisga – ustedes cuiden de no hacer mucho ruido.

Luego de que Meera y Hodor desapareciesen entre los arboles cercanos, se hizo un silencio dentro de la torre, solo interrumpido por la respiración ruidosa de Verano. Bran no había caído en cuenta de que estaría solo con Jojen, y no sentía ninguna intención de entablar conversación con el lacustre de momento. Decidió aprovechar las ultimas horas de luz para hojear su libro favorito sobre caballeros legendarios de los siete reinos, deteniéndose ene l capitulo que hablaba sobre Aemon, el caballero dragón; aunque el maestre Luwin le había relatado su historia una docena de veces, seguía siendo una de sus favoritas. Si no fuese por sus piernas inútiles, le habría gustado, como el servir en la guardia real de su hermano Robb.

En tanto, Jojen miraba apesadumbrado a través de una ventana semi-destruida, buscando en las ultimas luces del ocaso el consuelo que su turbulenta mente desesperadamente necesitaba.

 _Seguramente me terminará odiando, si es que no lo hace ya_ – se dijo a si mismo, pensando en el chico invalido al cual había jurado proteger, incluso de si mismo. Jojen era consciente de lo mucho que Bran sufría por la perdida de sus piernas; desde que se conociesen en Invernalia había notado la sombra que cruzaba el rostro del joven príncipe cada vez que se veía en la necesidad de pedir ayuda a alguien para realizar las labores que, de haber tenido uso de sus extremidades inferiores, podría realizar por si mismo. No le hacia falta su verdevidencia para sentir la amargura del pequeño Stark.

Había visto en sus sueños muchas veces el pasado, presente y futuro de Bran, asi como muchas otras cosas que no había revelado a nadie; desde que era pequeño aprendió la importancia de conservar secretos, pues sus visiones eran en muchas ocasiones aterradoras. Jojen tuvo que aprender a convivir con todo tipo de visiones: visiones de muerte, de crueldad, de dolor, de desdicha. Las noches rara vez le proveían descanso, por lo que acostumbraba dormir muy poco y siempre con velas que le ayudasen a ahuyentar cualquier funesta imagen que su don le otorgase.

La vieja Tata no se había equivocado al compararlo con un viejo, pues a pesar de su juventud el menor de los Reed poseía una madurez muy impropia de su edad producto del conocimiento adquirido a través de sus visiones. Contrario a lo que normalmente sucedía, Jojen nunca había logrado convivir con otros niños de los pantanos; las pocas veces en que lo había intentado se había sentido sumamente extraño y aburrido con los juegos y travesuras que gustaban a otros pequeños lacustres, al mismo tiempo que ellos lo consideraban sumamente raro por sus silencios prolongados y penetrante mirada. Siendo hijo del Lord de la Atalaya de Aguasgrises, nunca se burlaban en su cara, pero Jojen sabía que se reían a su espalda, susurrando acerca de su inusual comportamiento.

Y pese a que la mayoría del tiempo no le importaba, conforme pasaron los años sentía un vacío en su pecho, especialmente cuando veía a otros chicos entrenarse con el manejo del arco, recorrer las ciénagas en pequeñas barcazas o quedarse viendo las estrellas entre las redes de los árboles. Salvo por su hermana, Jojen no solía relacionarse con personas de su edad ni tenía algún amigo con quien compartir sus visiones.

Todo cambió cuando conoció a Bran. Pese a las reticencias iniciales, el pequeño Stark se interesaba de sobremanera por todo lo que Jojen pudiese decirle. Solían quedarse largas horas hablando acerca de las visiones, su familia, los antiguos dioses, el cuervo de tres ojos, lo que sabían acerca de que habían hecho sus respectivos padres en la rebelión de Robert, los lobos huargo. Jojen nunca se había sentido tan a gusto charlando con alguien, y adoraba cada momento en que su príncipe le observaba mientras le hablaba de sus sueños, buscando su consejo.

Todo había cambiado durante las últimas semanas; conforme avanzaban hacia el norte, Bran permanecía mas y mas tiempo dentro de Verano. Cuando volvía a su cuerpo, usualmente estaba de mal humor, especialmente cuando tenían que armar un campamento y veía al resto realizar todas las labores. Jojen no podía culparlo, aunque tampoco quería compadecerlo; sabia que Bran era fuerte, todo un Stark de Invernalia descendiente de los primeros hombres, heredero del Rey en el Norte. Sin embargo, al verlo absorto en la lectura de sus cuentos caballerescos, el menor de los Reed vio cuan vulnerable era. Sintió su pecho contraerse, y se prometió que aun si se ganaba su desprecio, protegería a su príncipe

 _Aun de si mismo._


End file.
